Through forgotten eyes
by Lady Nessa
Summary: DONE! Mara & Veta are best friends who can't remeber their past. When Mara is sent with Van Helsing to destroy Dracula, she and Veta may find out more than they want. They are put into the movie plot, so this story is set while the movie is taking place.
1. The Assignment

(Author's note: I don't own any of movie characters and the lines from the movie were not made by me but the writer of the screenplay, Stephan Sommers)

**Transylvania 1887**

"It's alive! It's alive! IT'S ALIIVE!!!!!" Dr. Frankenstein shouted. He glanced at his niece. She was a beautiful girl of fourteen with his own brown hair. She smiled at her Uncle. For the past two years he had shut himself up in his laboratory and only had time for his work. His obsession with his work had driven everyone away from him, even his bride to be, Elizabeth. His niece was the only one who stayed, her and Igor. They were the only friends he had left besides the Count. His niece never trusted the Count one bit but stayed by her Uncle's side at all times. He was the only family she really had left after her parents died when she was young.

Frankenstein looked at his new son.

"Come here." he said ushering the girl over. She came over and stood next to her Uncle. She fiddled with the charm at her neck. On her wrist, she wore a bracelet. She and her Uncle had the same lab coats on except he wore a casual suit under his and she wore a casual dark green shirt with a navy skirt and boots. Frankenstein's creation opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Meet your cousin." he said. The girl's loving eyes looked at her Uncle's creation. He wasn't exactly the best looking thing in the world, but to she and her Uncle, he looked beautiful.

"You shall be the son I never had." her Uncle whispered.

The girl heard murmuring outside the window and rushed over, her curiosity getting the better of her. What she saw shocked her.

"Um, Uncle, this isn't good." she said. Frankenstein came to his niece's side. There was a mob outside the window. They wielded torches and pitchforks and other things that would normally be used for farming.

"Success!" a voice said behind them. They turned and both let out a shriek of surprise.

"Oh count…. it's only you." Frankenstein said. The girl looked into the Count's eyes and saw nothing but emptiness. She shivered slightly and made her way over to her new brother.

"I was beginning to loose faith Victor. A shame your moment of triumph is being spoiled by a little thing like grave robbery." the Count said darkly. The girl shuttered. That was the one part of her Uncle's work she didn't really approve of. But it was like the Count had some hold over her Uncle and he couldn't say no. All in the name of his work. She made her way to the other side of the table so she could watch her Uncle and the Count talk.

She looked up to see the panic in her Uncle's eyes. "I…I must escape this place." he said. The Count appeared high up on the catwalk.

"Where are you going to run, Victor?" he asked. She jumped at where the Count now was. That was impossible. No one can move that fast, no one human anyway. "Your peculiar experiments have made you…unwelcome in most of the civilized world." the count said almost coldly.

As usual, the Count forgot about her. She liked it that way and didn't want any attention from this strange man. Now he was pacing on the mantle piece as her Uncle packed his trunk. He appeared there as if by magic. What ever it was, she didn't like it.

"I'll take him away, where no one will find him." Frankenstein said as he packed.

"I'd take him to Rome." she said quietly not wanting to be noticed by the Count.

"No, the time has come for me to take command of him." the Count said giving her Uncle a manipulating stare.

"What do you mean?" her Uncle asked resisting him for once. The Count appeared behind the trunk and slammed the lid shut. She jumped at the sound.

"Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle? Equipped your laboratory?" the Count said very angrily. Her Uncle backed up.

"You said you believed in my work." he said.

"I do. But now he must serve my purpose." the Count said. The girl's thought came out of her Uncle's mouth. "What purpose?" he asked.

The mob outside had finally had success in breaking down the door to the castle. Torches raised high, they headed to the north tower where the three were.

"My God, I would kill myself before helping you in that task. I could never allow him to be used for such evil." Frankenstein said standing over his son.

"I could." the Count said smiling evilly. The girl had hid away in the shadows as the Count spoke of his task. "In fact, my brides are insisting upon it. Actually Victor, now that you have success, I don't need you anymore. I just need him." the Count said backing her Uncle up against the mantle. Frankenstein's niece could tell her Uncle needed help, and if she didn't get her new cousin free, he would suffer greatly.

"Igor, help me!" she heard her Uncle shout. She wasn't paying attention as she rushed to her cousin's side and started to undo the straps that held him. Igor spoke and her cousin could tell it's creator was in trouble. It started to fight against the straps as she set him free. Finally, she had the straps gone and her cousin was free. But it was too late. She looked up to see the Count at the edge of her Uncle's blade.

"You can't kill me Victor." he said as he stepped into the blade and it came out his back. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm already dead." he said his face close to her Uncle's. The girl watched in horror as the Count bit her Uncle in the neck. She put a hand over her open mouth and backed into the shadows. He dropped her Uncle and whipped blood off his mouth. Suddenly, something flew across the room and knocked the Count into the fire.

She saw the creature pick up her Uncle's dead body and head for the door following Igor. She tried to follow but her coat was caught on a machine. She tugged but couldn't get free. She took off the jacket but found her skirt was caught as well. Suddenly, something flew out of the fireplace right at her. She ducked but it hit her on the back of her head and all went black.

Dracula stepped from the fireplace and saw a girl on the floor. She was dead. She had to be or she wouldn't have stayed around this long. After a moment of concentration, he took his bat-like form and lifted off into the night.

****

Vatican City, Rome. One year later

Mara had her nose buried in a book as usual. She had nothing to do till she was given her next assignment. Her straight dark hair went halfway down her back and her eyes were deep blue with specks of mother of pearl. She sat and fiddled with her locket. It was a silver heart with her name and a cross engraved on it. She wore a bracelet as well with alternating round red stones and black diamond-shaped ones. The stones had a silver bead between each one and a silver cross at the center of the band. On her other hand she wore a silver ring with a diamond on it.

"Faster, faster, faster." she could hear Carl saying. Mara looked up to see the man on the bike getting shocked.

"Almost had it." Carl said.

"Give it a rest Carl. That's the third time this week and it's not even Thursday yet." Mara told him annoyed. They heard a door slam above them.

"Van Helsing's back." she said and rolled her eyes. Mara could always tell when he came around. The whole abbey could. Mara straightened her red sleeveless shirt with silver trim she wore with a black jacket with a tail that rested at her ankles. She also wore a pair black paints and black boots. Mara returned to her book. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Cardinal (dressed in his usual red robes) enter followed by a man in his late twenties. He had dark hair that went to his shoulders and had about a day's bed on his chin. His eyes were dark, like all of his black clothing. As they passed her, the Cardinal motioned for her to follow. She set her book down and did so.

The Cardinal had the projector brought out and the lights dimmed.

"We need you to go to the east." he said. Mara was a bit confused. Was he talking to her or the man next to her, who she recognized as Van Helsing.

"Who do you mean by '_you_' exactly?" Van Helsing asked.

"Both of you." the Cardinal replied casually.

"_What_?" the two said in unison.

"You're sending a _kid_ with me?" Van Helsing asked.

"You're sticking me with _him_?" Mara said pointing to Van Helsing. The Cardinal ignored their complaints as if they never happened.

"We need you to go to the east, to the far side of Romania, an accursed land terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures. They are controlled and are servants of Count Dracula." the Cardinal said. A picture of a man in his thirties appeared. He had a golden hoop on his left earlobe and looked of European birth.

"Dracula, I would guess?" Mara asked staring at the painting. The Cardinal nodded. Her deep blue eyes studied the painting. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes, it was like she had seen them before. She wouldn't know of course. About a year ago, she had gone to Rome to pray that she might find her family. That's when the Cardinal put her in his service. She studied hard with the motivation that she might find her family, and her memories of them. Mara had lost her memory of what her life was like after an accident, she never could remember of what. She only knew her name from it being engraved on her locket. Her studying paid off and became the youngest field officer they ever had, which she was extremely proud of.

She stared at his eyes, they were empty and cold. It was like looking into the eyes of death. She shivered slightly, even though the room was plenty warm. The painting changed to an old knight who looked to be of Spanish birth.

"Four hundred and fifty years ago, Valerious the Elder promised God that his family would never rest (not enter heaven) until Dracula was vanquished from their land. They have not succeeded, and they are running out of family." the Cardinal said.

"Well, that's not good." Mara mumbled quietly. The picture of a man appeared. His eye patch made him look robust.

"Boris Valerious, King of the Gypsies. He went missing a little less than a year ago." the Cardinal explained. Mara stiffened. Could his disappearance and Mara's past be linked together? After all, they were both in Transylvania and both things happened around the same time. Mara thought that was a huge coincidence.

"His son, Prince Velkan, died last week during a werewolf hunt." the Cardinal said as a new picture showed a young man. Mara raised her eyebrows. In her opinion, he was rather cute. However, she kept these thoughts to herself.

The picture changed to a woman on a horse. Her hair was long and fell to her side in rings. She looked to be around the same age as Van Helsing.

"Princess Anna, the last of the Valerious. If she is killed, nine generations of her family will never enter the gates of Saint Peter." the Cardinal said. The lights came up and he continued. "For more than four centuries this family has held down out left flank. They gave up their lives. We can not let them slip into purgatory." he said.

"So you're sending me into hell." Van Helsing replied. Apparently, he shared Mara's feelings in this assignment. The Cardinal patted his back.

"In a manner." he said.

"Oh, great." Mara said following them to a table. The Cardinal took out a piece of torn cloth. It had Latin inscribed on it.

"The old knight left this here four hundred years ago. We do not know it's purpose, but he would not have left it lightly." he said and then deciphered it. "In the name of God, open this door." he said and revealed more of the cloth. There was a dragon on it. Van Helsing looked at the ring on his right hand.

"The insignia matches your ring. I think that in Transylvania you will find the answers you seek." he said and left the two alone.

Van Helsing glanced at her.

"And you would be?" he asked.

"Mara. And of course, you are the legendary Van Helsing." she replied.

"And you must be the youngest agent we ever had at, what, thirteen?" he said as they walked toward the lab.

"I'm fifteen." she said.

"Right, still to young. What do you do when your in the field? Scream at the creature till it's head splits?" he asked.

"No. I may be young, but it allows me to do things even you can't do. If you think about it a second, I look like the least likely person to be dangerous. They end up underestimating me and it gives me an added advantage." Mara explained to him. They saw Carl run up in his brown friar robes.

"There you are." he said to Van Helsing. "Did you bring him back or did you kill him?" Carl ask.

"Carl." Mara said trying to get him to shut up. Van Helsing glared at him.

"You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed. When they ask you to bring someone back they don't mean as a corps." Carl said.

"Carl." Mara said more firmly this time. Van Helsing gave Carl a look that said 'shut up or I'll kill you'. Carl backed off.

"Alright, you're in a mood. Well, I've got a few things that will but the bit back in your mouth." Carl said. As they passed the swords Van Helsing and Mara eyed them with interest.

"Oh any idiot can make a sword." Carl said.

"Hey." the smith said meeting Carl in the face with a glowing sword in his hand.

"Sorry Father." Carl said and dodged him as quickly as he could. Mara had to smile just a little bit as they followed Carl.

Carl turned and realized she was there.

"Go along Mara. Van Helsing and I have business to tend to." he said.

"Not alone. I'm going with him, not on my own free will of course." she replied. Carl gave them a strange look and handed Van Helsing a bag.

"Rings of garlic," he said putting the things in the bag in turn. Mara made a face. She didn't like the smell of garlic. "holy water, silver stake," he said as the end shot out of the handle and pushed it in the bag. "crucifix." he said.

Loud shots like thunder went off as the saw the testing for a multi-barreled firearm. It fired shots rapidly.

"Why can't I have one of those?" he asked.

"Knowing your reputation, you'd bring it back in pieces or not at all." Mara said. Van Helsing shot her a look. She shrugged slightly. "You asked." she replied.

"You've never gone after vampires have you?" Carl asked.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same." Van Helsing said.

"Or start acting like it at least." Mara added.

"No, they are not all the same. A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock." Carl asked.

"How do you know about vampires. You've never been out of the abbey." Van Helsing stated. "

"I read." Carl said.

"Carl, if you saw a vampire, you would soil yourself." Mara stated. Van Helsing smiled slightly. They both knew it was true.

"No I wouldn't." he said trying to protest but was unconvincing. Then moved over to something.

"Now this is something new. Glycerin forty-eight." he said and a small drop gently landed on his pinky. He flicked it on the ground and it exploded into a ball of flame and disappeared. Immediately boxes tumbled everywhere. There were several angry voices shouting things like "Knock it off, Carl!" "Warn somebody." "Stop it, Carl." and "For the love of Allah man!".

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said sheepishly and turned to them. "The air around here is thick with envy." he told them.

"I'm sure it is Carl." Mara mumbled and made a face to show she didn't believe him. Carl handed Van Helsing an interesting looking crossbow.

"I like this." Van Helsing said.

"It's gas propelled. Capable of catapulting bolts in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on." he said. Mara picked up a strange looking gun. She picked a point on the far wall and aimed.

"Fire in the hole." she said. Carl saw what she was holding.

"Duck!" he shouted and everyone did. A silver stake sot put along with a small ball of flame. The stake hit the wall and rooted itself at the corner where four bricks met.

"I like that." she said and tossed it in the bag. The men rose and Carl looked at Van Helsing.

"Are you sure you two haven't met before?" Carl asked.

"She reminds me of me." Van Helsing mumbled.

"I've heard the stories coming out of Transylvania. Trust me, you are going to need that." he said and put the crossbow in the bag.

Van Helsing looked around and found an odd looking glass object. He picked it up. Carl saw him.

"I've been working on that for twelve years. It's compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius with pure alkali from the Gobi Desert. It's one of a kind." he said. Carl started to try and get it. Van Helsing kept backing away and holding it higher so Carl couldn't reach it. Mara decided he was having to much fun when Van Helsing started to laugh slightly.

"What's it for?" Van Helsing asked.

"I have no idea." Carl said. They were both shocked.

"Twelve years and you don't know what it does?" Van Helsing said finally letting Carl have his experiment.

"I didn't say that. I know what it does I just don't know what it's for." he said.

"What does it do?" Mara asked.

"It creates a light source equal to the intensity of the sun." he said putting it in a little box and putting it in the sack.

"And this will come in handy how?" Van Helsing asked.

"Oh I don't know. You could blind your enemies, charbroil a charging herd of wildebeests, use your imagination." Carl said.

"No Carl, I'm going to use yours. You're coming with me." Van Helsing said.

"Oh the hell be dammed if I am." Carl said quickly. Mara stood there a bit shocked.

"You _cursed_. Not very well mind you, but you're a monk. You're not supposed to curse at all." Van Helsing said.

"It's so ironic with this speech coming from you." Mara said.

"Actually, I'm just a friar, so I can curse as much as I like," he said. " damn it." he added rather proudly. Mara rolled her eyes at Carl's pathetic attempts.

"The Cardinal has ordered you to keep me alive, for as long as possible." Van Helsing said. He turned to go and Mara quickly followed him and soon was walking next to him.

"I don't want to go to Transylvania. Mara, Van Helsing!" Carl said his voice getting thin. _This will be an interesting assignment._ Mara thought to herself. It would be.

(A/N: I know I'm repeating the whole story but this is what would happen if my two characters were in it. There will always be changes, especially at the end with the huge fight scene. Mara will be doing a lot in it. So will my second character you will meet in the next chapter. Please review and no flames please. thanks!)


	2. The Return

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing)

****

Transylvania

Veta looked out the window as she waited for her best friend to arrive. She had sent her a wire that she was coming. Veta was fifteen and bored to death with the small village of Vaseria. Her hair was brown and fell to her waist. Her eyes were a pale bright green that was truly unique. She was in a black skirt that went to the floor with a long sleeved gray shirt.

With that, she wore the jewelry she always wore. It was a golden star shaped locket and on her wrist was a golden charm bracelet full of different charms. She saw the gates to the city open. Veta threw on her dark gray, extremely warm coat and ran out the door.

Mara watched as they entered the city…village. Carl and Van Helsing were talking but she wasn't paying any attention to them. She was to excited about seeing her best friend. Mara had lost her memory about six or seven years ago and was found wandering around in the forest by Princess Anna Valerious. Anna took her to a friend of her mother's. The family took her in and that was where she was raised till she went off to Rome.

"Mara!!" she heard and turned to see Veta. Mara smiled and ran forward. The two hugged and then stood side to side as they followed Van Helsing.

"Wow, you've changed." Veta said.

"You too. How's you family?" Mara asked.

"I wouldn't know. Right before you left, I got a slight case of amnesia from something and I can't remember anything from my life before that." Veta said.

"Oh yeah, the only reason you remembered me is because I came to visit right before I left. I feel so stupid. I forgot about the whole thing." Mara said.

"You. Turn around." came a voice.

Mara whirled around and smiled. She had her hat low over her face and her coat pulled around her.

"Don't give me away. This is the fun part." Mara whispered to Veta smiling.

"Let me see your faces." Anna said.

"Why" Van Helsing asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers." Anna said.

"Strangers don't last long here." The undertaker said measuring Carl, who was having a mental breakdown at the moment. Mara jammed her hip in his side, sending him into the mud. The teenager smiled from under the rim of her hat.

"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed." Anna said and the villagers began to crowd in.

"You can try." Van Helsing said racking for his pistols. The villagers stepped back from them.

"Darn it. I thought this would be interesting." Mara whispered to Veta.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna asked.

"The laws of men mean little to me." Van Helsing replied.

"Which is definitely true." Mara mumbled with a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Kill them." Anna told the villagers. The undertaker was extremely happy.

"You might want to hold off on that." Mara spoke up.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Not all of us are strangers." Mara replied. Anna looked confused until Mara lowered her hair and let her hair fall free.

"Hello Anna." Mara said smiling.

"What are you doing back?" Anna asked.

"Heard you had a vampire problem. I've come with them to solve the problem." Mara replied nodding her head in the direction of Van Helsing and Carl.

"We are here to help you." Van Helsing said. Mara started to reach toward her hips.

"I don't need any help." Anna replied.

"Really?" Van Helsing asked and whipped out his crossbow. Anna ducked and Van Helsing began firing.

"This is where I come in. I suggest you hide." Mara said to Veta as she set her hat on her head. Veta nodded and took refuge in a nearby house. Mara drew her pistols and began to fire at the red headed vampire that flew toward her.

It was hard to get a clear shot from their incredible speed and everyone was running around like made.

"Everybody inside!" Anna shouted, who was still in her position of power on top the well. A bat came down at her and Anna jumped off the well, knocking Van Helsing to the ground. Mara didn't have time to watch any more. She began to fire at the bats, but even when the bullets hit they had no effect on them. She saw Van Helsing's crossbow and dived for it. She got it and began to fire. She got the brunette bat in the wings when a second one knocked her back. The crossbow went flying.

"Little help here Carl!" Mara shouted. Carl tossed her a roll of wooden stakes. Mara took out her rifle and shoved a stake in the barrel. She pumped the gun and fired. Mara hit a bride in the shoulder and shoved another stake in the barrel. She fired again and again till she was out of stakes.

"Carl! I'm out!" Mara and Van Helsing shouted at the same time. Carl tossed her more stakes while he threw Van Helsing a second cartridge. Mara loaded and fired with no luck. Suddenly, all was still. The sun had peaked out from behind the clouds. Mara's chest was heaving up and down as her senses stood on full alert. She slowly made her way toward the well, where Van Helsing and Anna were heading. The three looked at each other and quickly looked down. They only saw darkness.

"Van Helsing??" Carl asked in a small voice as the clouds covered the sky once more.

A bat flew up knocking all three back. Mara landed on her back in pain. Her eyes widened and Mara rolled to the side to avoid being picked up by one of the brides. Mara lay on the ground and saw Van Helsing facing the blond, Marishka.

"Too bad, so sad." she said as the two dived for the crossbow. Mara loaded her rifle with a stake as Marishka tossed Van Helsing around.

"Hey, flying rodent! Over here!" Mara shouted and fired. She hit Marishka dead in the right shoulder. Marishka reeled back in pain as she dropped the monster hunter. Marishka directed all her anger toward Mara, and began to chase her.

Mara did an about-face and ran like heck. Marishka was right behind her when she dived to the ground. The bat now focused her anger on the next person she saw, Van Helsing.

"The church!" Carl shouted. Van Helsing took his crossbow and ran toward the church, the bat behind him. He dipped the end in the holy water, turned and fired. Marishka was sent flying back and was pinned to a tower. Marishka crumpled up into dust. There were ear piercing screams as two white bats exploded out of a building and flew off.

Mara watched as they flew off, her breathing labored. She walked over to the church where Van Helsing was sitting. She sat beside him. Veta came running up with Carl being her.

"Where did you learn to that?" Veta asked shocked.

"Mostly stories about him." Mara said pointing to Van Helsing.

"He's your teacher?" Veta asked.

"For being so smart Veta, you're awfully slow." Mara said as she eyed the villagers circling around them.

"He killed Marishka! He killed one of the brides!" They were shouting raising their pitchforks and other forms of weaponry.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked as Mara stood.

"Pretty much." Van Helsing replied putting on his hat as he stood

"The vampires only kill one or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge. Tell me sir, what name do I carve on your tomb stone?" The undertaker asked.

"His name is Van Helsing." Anna said stepping forward through the crowd. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Next time stay close. You're no good to me dead." Van Helsing replied smiling as he put his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Well I'll say this for you, you've got courage." Anna said and turned to the crowd. "He's the first to kill a vampire in over a hundred years. I'd say that's earned him a drink." she said smiling.

"Now that we know who he is, who is the young one?" The undertaker asked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you don't remember me." Mara said smirking from under her hat.

"I can't seem to recall you at all." the undertaker said.

Mara could tell he was hoping that Anna would order him to kill her. That wasn't going to happen. In one quick, swift movement, Mara had drawn her pistol and shot the undertaker's hat off his head. It went flying and landed ten feet away from him on the ground. He glared at her hatefully.

"Welcome back, Mara." he said, his voice full of hate.

Mara returned her pistol to her hip.

"Since when can you do that?" Veta asked.

"Since I was ten." Mara said smirking as she lowered her hat over her head. _It's good to be back._ she thought to herself.

(A/N: That's if for chapter two. Let me know what you think. No flames please. Thanks.)


	3. The hunt

(A/N: Okay, I'm now splitting my time between my stories and my songs for the brand new band I'm in. It's a rock band and **not** marching band, which I'm thankful for. I'm just a little bit busy. I' don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Valerious Manor

The little group walked into armory of Valerious Manor. Mara smiled widely when she saw all the weapons. Veta on the other hand, stared wide eyed in shock. She was fascinated by the weapons, which dated all the way back to the Mid-evil days.

"Can I look around?" Mara asked Anna.

"Of course you can. Just don't break anything." Anna replied. Mara's eyes glittered as she grabbed Veta's arm to dragged the girl behind her.

"Mara, slow down. The sharp pointy objects aren't going anywhere!" Veta shouted at her.

The two girls practiced with each weapon they could get their hands on. Naturally, that took hours. Mara spent most of her time teaching Veta how to use the weapons properly. The brainy girl never did get good at any of them.

They sat in the dark armory as they looked out the window to see the approaching storm clouds.

"Mara, do you like Van Helsing?" Veta asked out of the blue.

"Not in particularly. Why?" Mara asked as she stood. She walked over to a wall and inspected a sword.

"Just curious. You do look like him." Veta said.

"People also say I look like Anna. I don't put much stock in looks." Mara said.

"Well, you act just like him."

"No I don't!!" Mara shouted at her. Frankly, she didn't like being compared to a reckless, arrogant, sarcastic, (her list went on and on…and on some more) monster hunter.

"You do like shooting stuff a lot." Veta pointed out.

"It comes with the training."

"Well, I was thinking…you two have a lot in common." Veta started.

"Veta I'm sorry, but…just thinking about him makes me angry. The only reason he is here with me is because the Cardinal thinks I wouldn't be able to handle Dracula on my own. The Cardinal thinks I'm to young and incompetent to do anything on my own besides take on warlocks!" Mara ranted.

"Well, there was that one time you were almost bitten by a werewolf." Veta pointed out.

"That was a long time ago! It was even before I was in the Order!!" Mara argued.

"But.."

"Veta, drop it."

Veta sat in silence, stunned. Mara sighed as she put on her hat. The aggravated teenage girl walked out on to the balcony. She leaned on the rail as she looked up at the full moon.

Clouds flew over the moon, making the night even darker. Thunder sounded and it began to rain. Mara remained still and unmoving. Her hat was lowered over her eyes and her coat pulled tight around her to keep the rain out.

Mara glanced to her left and to her right. At each end of the balcony were stone gargoyles. Mara could tell there used to be one in the center but it had fallen off. The girl stood up on the pedestal and sat in a crouch. She looked to be made of stone herself. Mara sat perfectly still, her eyes locked on the river below.

Mara just then sensed something, evil. A werewolf jumped up on the balcony next to her. Mara sat unearthly still. Not even her chest moved from her breathing. The wolf went inside and Mara waited a few moments.

The small monster hunter jumped down off the pedestal and ran inside the armory, gun drawn.

"Anna!" she heard Van Helsing shouted. Mara cocked her gun, ready to fire at will. Mara ran around and heard a scream.

"Veta!" Mara shouted and ran for the scream. Mara turned a corner by the wall. There was a flash of brown and next thing she knew, Mara was being pushed through the glass doors of the balcony. Glass shattered all around her from the push as her gun went off. Mara was flung off the balcony. The girl grabbed the railing as the thing that pushed her fell to the ground.

Mara pulled herself up and ignored the cold of the freezing rain that was quickly turning to snow. She set foot on the balcony when Van Helsing ran out, gun up.

"The wolf is heading toward the village. If we hurry we can catch it." Mara said rushing past him back inside. Van Helsing was inches behind her.

"Veta, stay here." Mara ordered her as she passed her.

"Why does it smell like wet dog?" Carl asked.

"Werewolf!" Van Helsing said.

"Ah, you'll be needing silver bullets then." Carl said tossing him and Mara a small white box.

"Well done." Mara told him as she lowered her hat over her face.

Mara and Van Helsing wandered the streets of Vaseria looking for the werewolf. Their guns were loaded with the silver bullets that Carl had given them. Mara walked with hers held out in a similar fashion as Van Helsing. The monster hunter glanced down at the girl beside him. It was amazing, she gets pushed through a glass door by a werewolf. Not only was she not harmed, but she goes after it already knowing the power it holds. No wonder she was the youngest agent in the Order.

"You are the only person I know who would hunt a werewolf after it almost kills them." Van Helsing told her.

"Why get mad? You can get even." was Mara's reply.

Van Helsing smiled at this…till the sense of evil approached. He walked slowly through a cloud of smoke. Mara followed him. She could sense the evil as well. It's what the training did for anyone who went through it, that and she was naturally good at it.

A flash of fur dashed behind them. The two whirled around, guns raised. There was nothing.

"Who's hunting who?" Van Helsing asked with his eyes narrowing to see through the darkness. A noise from nearby caused the two hunters to twist around the corner and slam their backs against the wall.

"This is a little tight for me,"

Van Helsing and Mara pointed their guns in the coffin to see the Undertaker.

"But for you it's a perfect fit." he said stepping out and pictured Van Helsing in the coffin. He grabbed a shovel and walked into the graveyard.

"I see the wolf man hasn't killed you yet." he shouted back to them.

"Don't worry," Van Helsing said. "he's getting to it." The two followed the Undertaker into the cemetery, guns raised.

"It's a little late to be digging graves." Van Helsing said as the two watched him begin a fresh grave.

"Never to late to be digging graves. You never know when you might need a fresh one." the Undertaker said. He swung his shovel and Van Helsing caught it four inches before Mara's face.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…my nature?" he tired unconvincingly.

"Here's mine!" Mara shouted and grabbed the shovel. She hit the Undertaker across the head and dived out of the way as the werewolf pounced. The wolf hit the Undertaker killing him as he rolled into an empty grave.

Van Helsing aimed and fired.

"No!" someone shouted and knocked his pistols upward, causing him to miss. It was Anna. Veta came running up behind her.

Van Helsing grabbed Anna by the neck and held her up against the wall.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Stop it!" Veta shouted. "She didn't do anything!"

"You're choking me." Anna replied bashing his arm trying to free herself.

"Give me reason not to." Van Helsing replied.

"I can't…if people knew…" Anna started.

"Van Helsing, let her go!" Mara shouted at him.

Van Helsing walked away angrily.

"He's not your brother anymore Anna!" he shouted turning away from her.

"You knew?" Anna asked him.

"I guessed." he replied.

"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" Anna asked advancing on him.

"Before." he said and turned back to face Anna. Mara moaned at his stupidity. Veta just shook her head.

"And still you tried to kill him?" Anna shouted.

"He's a werewolf! He's going to kill people!" Van Helsing shouted back.

"He can't help it! It's not his fault!"

"I know, but he'll do it anyway!"

"Do you understand forgiveness?" Anna asked him. The question caught Van Helsing off guard.

"Yes. I ask for it often." he replied softly.

"This is news to us, _how_?" Mara blurted out.

"Will you be quiet." Veta told her.

"Just giving my opinion." Mara replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened back in the armory. Will you forgive me?" Veta asked.

"Of course I will. Do you think I'm that heartless?" Mara asked smiling. Veta smiled in return.

"I despise Dracula more than you could ever know. He has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world." Anna said near tears.

"Anna." Mara said face softening.

"To have memories of those you loved and lost is perhaps harder than to have no memories at all." Van Helsing replied.

"Anna, you're not alone. You still have me and there is always Veta." Mara told her.

"Alright Anna, let's look for your brother." Van Helsing said. Anna smiled. Mara's eyes glittered.

"And the hunt continues." she whispered to herself.


	4. Close call

(A/N: new chapter. As for reviews.

**__**

Tiger: It's just the way my mind works. Live with it. (You have to read more than the first chapter as well.)

** __**

elwin 16: hope it's holding up to your standards.

**__**

Artemis 1860: Thanks! The band is doing well. We are called Bloodstained. (leave it up to Vampress to come up with the name)

**__**

vampire princess, morwinda: Glad to know you like it.

**__**

Kat Hawkins: It's a new chapter. Hope you like it!

Here we go!)

****

Transylvania…still

Van Helsing, Mara, Anna and Veta rode down the road.

"Where does this go again?" Van Helsing asked.

"Frankenstein's castle." Mara replied.

"I still don't get how you learned all this fighting stuff in less than a year." Veta said. Mara sighed.

"I knew the basics already. You remember, I taught myself since I was nine. I practiced everyday and scared all the boys in town. That automatically cut off a year of my training. The rest of it started to come naturally. Is that enough of an explanation for you?" Mara told her.

"That'll work." Veta replied.

The castle came in sight. It loomed over them in the dark night. The four of them went in through the back door.

"Why couldn't we use the front door?" Veta asked.

"Because we'll just live a little bit longer." Mara replied.

"Good point." Veta replied as they got into the foyer. They heard grumbling and they flung their backs against the wall, Mara having to push Veta to do so.

"Dwerger." Anna said.

"_Dwerger_." Van Helsing said, slightly confused.

"One of Dracula's servants. If you get the chance to kill one, do it, because they'll do worse to you." Anna explained.

"Right." Van Helsing responded.

They listened to the Dwerger as they went on with their work. Once they passed, the group moved on. They got to a stone room and stared at what was before them. They were slimy green sacks.

"What do you think they are?" Anna asked.

"Offspring." Van Helsing replied.

"Ewww. Gross." Veta said.

"I don't even what to think about that." Mara said feeling like she was going to throw up.

"A man living with three gorgeous women for four hundred years?" Van Helsing said.

"Stop talking about it! It's gross!" Veta retorted. Van Helsing went on to another subject.

"Vampires are the walking dead. It only makes sense that their children are born dead. Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month, I was told."

"My gosh, if he brings all these to life…" Mara couldn't finish.

Van Helsing walked over to a sack and removed his glove.

"What are you doing?" Veta asked.

"Seeing what we are up against." Van Helsing replied as he tore through the shell of the sack and began to dig. Green slimly goop poured out over his hand.

Mara groaned at the sight and covered her mouth. Veta turned to the side as her lunch came up. Mara did the same. The girl straightened and whipped her mouth.

"That is so gross." Mara said. There was a flash and a boom. The wires attached to the sacks sparked and roared. Mara pushed her and Veta into the shadows by the wall of the room. They looked up and saw the two brides enter on the balcony accompanied by a man dressed all in black.

"I assume that is Dracula?" Veta asked. Mara nodded and put a finger to her lips, indicating her to be silent. Van Helsing and Anna joined them.

A second flash and boom. The little vampire bats burst out of their sacks and began to fly around.

"They must feed. Show them how!" they heard Dracula shout. "And beg the Devil, that this time they stay alive."

The brides wailed to their children as they flew through the air.

"This is where I come in." Van Helsing said as he readied his shot gun.

"Are you crazy?" Mara asked concerned for him. Van Helsing flew out into the open and began to fire. "Yeah, he's crazy."

"Get out of here." Mara told Anna and Veta. The two ran up the steps toward the laboratory while Dracula was distracted with Van Helsing firing away.

Van Helsing faced the count. "Now that I have your attention…" he said strapping the shotgun back in place. Dracula roared and leapt off the balcony.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Mara mumbled as she tucked her hair up in her hat. Van Helsing stood in the room, silent and still. Mara ran out and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him with her as she ran.

"You are such an idiot. You shot and then you hide. Otherwise, you shot and die!" Mara said.

"Have you been listening to Carl at all?" he asked. Mara rolled her eyes as they hid.

The count changed into his human form, which was slightly less frightening.

"Usually, I can tell the character of a man by his heartbeat. Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat." The count said clapping his hands wildly. "Strange that yours is so steady." he said slowing his clapping.

__

Oh CRUD!! Mara thought. _This is not good._

She watched as the vampire slowly walked around the room, looking for them. Mara fought to keep her heartbeat steady, but steady it remained. She wasn't about to let this be her last assignment. The teen pushed herself back into her hiding place. Dracula slowed and stopped right across from her. Mara held her breath. The count turned and saw her.

Mara bolted from her hiding place as the count tried to grab her. She backed up into the room. The count turned to look at her. His cold stare pierced through her heart and made her suppress a shiver.

"And who might you be?" the count asked.

"Someone of non-importance." Mara replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Dracula asked. He was playing with her. Mara wasn't going to be played with.

"Yeah, really. I'll just be going now." Mara said sounding braver than she actually was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Van Helsing's hiding spot and began to move toward it.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, my dear." the vampire said, his fangs growing. Mara dived to the side as Van Helsing fell to the floor and thrust the silver stake into the vampire's heart. Mara quickly picked up her hat (which had fallen off when she dived out of the way) up off the floor.

"Hello Gabriel." Dracula simply said as he glanced at the stake.

Mara's eyes widened. Why wasn't he dead!!! He should dead!!! Van Helsing glanced at Mara.

"Is this your silver stake?" Dracula asked as he pulled it out. Dracula tossed it aside on the floor. The count studied the two for a moment. Both were extremely shocked and confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" the count asked as he let his cloak fall to the ground. He advanced on Van Helsing, who immediately backed up to stand by Mara.

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Van Helsing asked.

"You are the great Van Helsing. Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself. But like me," Dracula said still advancing on the two, who still retreated. "hunted by all others."

"The Order knows all about you, so I guess it's no surprise _you_ know all about _me_." Van Helsing said grabbing Mara by the arm and gently guiding her behind him.

"Oh, but it's much more than that Gabriel. We have such history, you and I. I know why you have such horrible nightmares. The horrific scenes of ancient battles past." Dracula said.

"I see you brought the girl with you, Gabriel." the count said. Mara stiffened. How did he know her? Were she and Van Helsing connected? What in the world was going on?

"How do you know us?" Van Helsing asked. Screams came from above.

"Veta." Mara whispered as she looked up.

The count smiled. "So, would you like me to refresh your memory? Give you a few details from your sordid past?" Dracula asked.

There it was, the thing they both wanted most. But could Dracula really be trusted? They decided 'no'. Van Helsing pulled out a cross. The count grabbed it and roared as his hand began to flame. Van Helsing pulled away.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for another time. Let me reintroduce myself." the vampire gave a low mocking bow. "Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1432. _Murdered_ 1462."

Screams came from the village. This time the count looked. The two monster hunters took the opportunity to run into the dumbwaiter. Van Helsing cut the line and the flew toward the laboratory. Dracula turned just in time to see them fly away from his grasp.


	5. The monster

(A/N: I'm hoping to finish this story soon since it's my pet project at the moment. Reviews

****

Kate Hawkins: Here's more. Hope you like it.

****

elwin 16: I updated. Are you happy?

****

sugah-crystal-101: Thanks!! And your are most welcome. (I've been reading Anne Rice to much…)

On with the story.)

Transylvania, Frankenstein's castle…still

Van Helsing and Mara got on the roof. Mara scanned the roof for her best friend and the princess.

"There they are." Mara said pointing at the two. They were running down steps away from a machine of some kind with a person in it. They ran over to them. Anna backed up into Van Helsing and spun around.

"I think we overstayed our welcome." Van Helsing said. Mara grabbed Veta's arm.

"I think that ended once we came in." Mara mumbled as she followed Van Helsing to the edge of the roof. Van Helsing and Mara both took out their grappling guns and fired at the tall trees. They knew the thin line wouldn't hold all four of them. Mara felt the line go taunt.

"Veta, hold on to me." Mara told her as Van Helsing held Anna by the waist. Mara slipped on her gloves as Veta grabbed her waist. "Hold on!" Mara shouted back as she grabbed the wire and jumped off the small wall in front of them. They began to slide over the moat.

Veta screamed from fear. Mara held onto the line with both hands. She could see Van Helsing and Anna sliding on the line next to them. The werewolf jumped up and ran out on the monster hunter's line.

"Van Helsing!" Mara tried to warn but the wolf had already slashed the line. "No!" Mara shouted. Anna and Van Helsing began to swing across. Mara sighed with relief, then she thought of something. She was worried about him. She didn't even like him and she was worried about him. Maybe she really did like Van Helsing. Did she?

Mara shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. The trees came in sight.

"Veta jump!" Mara told her. Veta let go and fell to the ground beside Anna. Mara let go of the line. She landed with a thud. Mara heard a groan from under her.

"Sorry!" she said quickly as she got off Van Helsing. "I didn't mean to land one you." Mara attempted to help him up.

"Is anyone hurt?" Van Helsing asked.

"No, are you?" Anna asked. Van Helsing shook his head.

"I'm fine." Veta replied.

"I came away unscratched." Mara said breathing hard. She would never say it but that was the scariest thing she had ever done in her life.

"I suggest we get as far away from that castle as possible." the teen said taking off her gloves and her hat. Mara ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She glanced at Van Helsing, who gave her a small smile. Mara returned it.

"I have no argument there." Veta said. The four set off running. As thy ran, the sky clouded over and it began to rain. They ran hard and as far as they could. Soon enough, they came across an abandoned windmill. It looked like it was all that remained after a fire.

"_A stake? A crucifix? What did you think? We haven't tried everything before?_" Anna shouted at him. She shoved him under the windmill.

"Something tells me this will get good." Mara whispered to Veta. The teens did their best to stay dry even though the rain had soaked through their clothes already.

"We've been hunting this creature for more than four hundred years. We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him, sprayed him with holy water, staked him in the heart, and still he lives!" Anna ranted and walked up to Van Helsing. She put her face close to his. "Don't you understand? _Nobody_ knows how to kill Dracula!"

A sardonic smile played out on Van Helping's lips. "I could have used that information a little bit earlier."

"He's going to try and kiss her." Veta whispered to Mara.

"Bet you money he doesn't." Mara smirked back.

"You're on." Veta said shaking on it.

Anna glared at Van Helsing. "Don't give me that look." she said and walked away.

"Pay up." Mara said holding out her hand. Veta put a coin in her hand as Mara smiled and put the coin in one of her many pockets.

Van Helsing picked up a bottle of absinthe as Anna turned around and began to walk closer as Van Helsing uncorked the bottle. "You were right…he isn't my brother anymore."

Van Helsing looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He took off his hat and set it on Anna's head. The two teen girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you have any family Mr. Van Helsing?" Anna asked him, her face and tone going soft.

"I'm not sure. I hope to find out someday; that's what keeps me going." he said and began to bring the bottle to his lips.

"Story of my life." Mara mumbled to Veta. Anna took the bottle out of Van Helsing's hands.

"Here's to what keeps you going." she said and raised it to her lips. Van Helsing stopped her.

"Absinthe. Strong stuff."

Anna looked at him with a smirk on her face and drank.

"I knew I liked her for a reason." Mara said turning to Veta, smiling.

Anna handed the bottle to Van Helsing as the teens drew in closer.

"Don't let it touch your tongue. It'll knock you on your -"

The teens screamed from shock as they fell into the soggy ground beneath them. Anna and Van Helsing were nowhere and blackness consumed them.

Mara woke up slowly. She was covered in timber that had fallen with the small group. Mara shook out her head as her vision cleared. She held her head a moment, just to get her bearings together. She felt a pain on her stomach and saw that a heavy beam was on top of her.

Mara tried to push off the timber. It moved a little bit, but not much. She pushed again. Nothing.

She could hear mumbling. It got louder and the words became clear.

"Mara! Mara where are you!"

"I'm over here! I'm trapped under a pile of wood." Mara shouted up.

"Can you move it?" came Van Helsing's voice.

"No. There is a beam on top of me. It's to heavy to for me to move."

"Well, there is a three foot tall wood pile on top of you as well." Anna pointed out.

"Just help me." Mara groaned. Mara could hear wood being moved. Soon, light met her eyes. It took Van Helsing along with Anna to move the beam off of her. Van Helsing picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Thanks." Mara told him looking around at their surroundings. It didn't look pretty. "Where is Veta?"

"We haven't found her yet." Anna replied.

"Did Veta ever tell you anything about her family?" Van Helsing asked. "If she did and you remembered, you might be able to help her."

"No, she never even told me her last name. I know is she lived with her Uncle till the accident. The accident claimed his life and took her memory. That's all." Mara replied and stopped dead. Van Helsing saw it too.

"There is something down here, and it's carnivorous." he whispered at seeing a pile of rat bones that were picked clean. "It seems to be of human ancestry."

Mara saw the boot prints as Anna drew her sword behind them.

"I'd say he's a size seventeen, about 360 pounds, with a gimp in his…right leg." Mara concluded and looked up. She froze.

Van Helsing was impressed. Maybe the girl was good at this job after all. But why did she freeze? He looked up and knew why.

"…and three copper teeth." Van Helsing said reaching for his pistol.

"How do you know he copper teeth?"

"Because he's standing right behind you." Van Helsing said moving Anna out of the way.

The monster picked Van Helsing up by the neck and flung him into a pool of repulsive looking water. Mara dived in front of Anna, pistols raised. The monster knocked her aside and Mara went flying into a wall. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh my god, the Frankenstein monster." Anna said scrabbling backwards.

"Monster!!" the creature boomed. "Who's the monster here? I have done nothing wrong, and yet you and your kind all wish me dead!"

He lifted Anna off the floor. Van Helsing ran forward and tackled it into the wall. The creature's head popped open, with lightning dancing around inside it's head.

Mara saw this from her point on the floor. She grabbed the wall and stood, using the wall for support. Mara almost fell when someone hoisted her up. It was Veta.

"Where have you been?" Mara asked smiling. Just then, Van Helsing was sent flying back into the pool of water. Mara looked back at the monster, who pushed his head back together. Veta's eyes widened as she gasped slightly. The monster looked over at them and their eyes met.

"Oh my gosh." Veta whispered.

"Veta, what is it? What's wrong?" Mara said recognizing this as odd behavior for her friend. Veta didn't reply. Mara, her bearings now back together, pulled Veta with her and set her in a hiding place.

"Stay there." Mara told her and whirled around. Mara ran over to Anna, but was flung across the cavern instead. She hit the floor with a groan and got up again, holding her ribs. The monster turned his attention back to Anna, who scrambled backward till her back was against burnt timber.

"What do you want?" she asked it.

"To exist."

Mara jumped forward and pulled Anna to the side as Van Helsing put six darts in The monster's back. The monster fell to the ground. Van Helsing came over and joined Mara and Anna. Veta ventured out of her hiding place and ran toward them.

Veta looked different, it was in her eyes. She knew something. With her new eyes, she looked at the monster. Veta sank to her knees beside it and uttered only two words.

"I remember."

It was barely above a whisper but Mara heard it.

"Veta?" Mara asked.

"I remember. My name is Veta Frankenstein. My uncle is Dr. Victor Frankenstein. I came to live with him after my parents died. Count Dracula employed him, more like had him under his will. Dracula made him make him." Veta nodded toward the monster. The monster just stared at her with knowing eyes.

"The accident was after he was created. Dracula tried to take him. To do that, he tried to kill my uncle. I needed to help him so I undid the straps that held him, but we were to late. Dracula had already killed my uncle. I tried to escape the castle but something hit me in the head and I blacked out. When I woke, I had no memory." Veta looked up at Mara.

"You've had a pretty busy life already, haven't you?" Mara said smiling at her. Veta smiled back as Mara pulled her to her feet. "At least one of us remembers something. Half of my life is still a complete blank."

"We must kill him." Anna said.

"No." Veta, Mara and Van Helsing said at the same time.

"Wait." Van Helsing instructed.

"If you value your lives and the lives of your kind, you _will_ kill me." it said.

"Why?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because…" Mara started, her reply forming in her mind as she went. "Because Dracula needs him. He, he is the key…to the machine. If Dracula gets a hold of him, then Dracula could bring his children to life." Mara said looking at Veta.

"That is the exact reason." Veta replied.

"But he already awakened them, last night." Van Helsing said.

"Those were just from one bride, from one single birthing, and they died as did the last time he tried. Only with me, can he give them lasting life." the monster said.

"There are more? More of those things?" Van Helsing asked.

"Thousands…thousands more." with that the creature lost consciousness.

Mara looked over at Veta. "Does Dracula know how to power the machine…correctly?"

"No."

"Do you?" Mara asked.

"Yes."

"Then we will keep you out of his reach." Mara said. Now the mission had gone all wrong. _We have to protect this monster **and** Veta from Dracula while we make sure Anna or either of us don't get killed and kill Dracula. If I live through this, I'm never hunting vampires this powerful again._ Mara thought to herself. Mara suddenly got the feeling they were being watched. She motioned for Veta to be quiet. The girl was confused till Mara pulled out her pistols. Veta remained quiet as Mara crept soundlessly to the whole through which they fell. Her deep blue eyes scanned the dark shadows. There she saw it and it saw her.

Mara began to fire and the others whirled around to see her. The werewolf jumped out at her. Mara dodged it and fired rapidly. A silver bullet hit the wolf's shoulder. It decided not to take anymore chances and fled out the roof.

"My god, he's seen us. Now they'll come for him, and neither you nor I can stop them." Anna said.

"Of course, I could always take a whack at it." Mara said placing the pistols back at her hips. She tipped her hat down over her eyes and smiled playfully, as if to say 'It would be fun to do so'.

"What about Rome?" Veta asked suddenly.

"I can get him to Rome. We can protect him there." Van Helsing said.

"Then I suggest we get there as soon a possible." Mara said smiling slightly at the thought of how mad the Cardinal would be at the sight of the monster. She sighed.

"To Rome."


	6. Carriage ride and the ball

(A/N: I'm back finally and for reviews.

**__**

Artemis 1860: Glad you like the feelings and such. Here's another update!

**__**

Kat Hawkins: Glad you 'REALLY likey.' Is this soon enough?

**__**

elwin 16: Now it's getting' good.

Ladies and gentlemen, hold on to your seat belts. I don't own Van Helsing)

****

Valerious Manor (finally a different place!)

"So you're saying the pictures came to life?" Mara asked. Carl had just told them about what he saw in the library.

"What does it mean?" Van Helsing asked.

"I don't know." Carl replied. "What about this monster?" Carl asked. Van Helsing had filled him in on who they had met.

"Frankenstein, he wants to be called Frankenstein. Not, _this monster_." Veta corrected.

"Say what you want, I'm still calling him Frankie." Mara replied. Veta rolled her eyes.

"Now Carl, what-ever you do, don't stare at him." Van Helsing instructed and open the coach door.

"I'm staring at him." Carl said immediately and quickly placed his back up against the coach. "Is that a man?" the friar asked shocked.

"Yes." Veta said as she passed him and took a seat opposite Frankenstein.

"Actually, it's seven men - or parts of them anyway." Van Helsing said shoving Carl in inside the coach next to Veta. Anna shut the door.

"Nothing is faster than Transylvanian steeds, not even a werewolf. Anything else, you're on your own." she said smiling at him. Van Helsing returned the smile as she walked off.

"Ohh." Mara said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Van Helsing asked turning to her.

"You like her don't you?" Mara asked.

"No." Van Helsing replied immediately.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Mara said smiling as she climbed into the drivers seat.

Mara rode with Anna next to her. Carl stuck his head out of the window.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No Carl. It's only been a day." Mara shouted back. Carl stuck his head back in the coach. Mara suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Anna, I'm finding Van Helsing. I have a bad feeling." Mara told her and the girl jumped onto the horse below her. She jumped to the lead horse and unhooked it. Mara guided the horse down the trail. Soon she heard a growl. Mara drew her pistol and turned to see the werewolf. She fired three shots. Two hit him in the shoulder and the third in the leg. The third shot took him down and caused Mara to escape.

Mara found a bridge and Van Helsing with the team of horses. He was on the lead horse. The two heard Verona scream as she died.

"One down, one to go." Mara said.

"Why did you come?" Van Helsing asked her.

__

I was worried about you. Mara thought. No, she wouldn't admit it.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Mara replied smirking as they saw Anna's coach race out of the woods. Van Helsing and Mara both jumped up to the driver's seat. Van Helsing and Anna smiled at each other.

"Wolf!!" Mara shouted. Van Helsing and Anna dived to the side and Mara jumped down on one of the horses. The wolf smashed the lamps on the carriage, causing the roof to burst into flame. Mara saw Van Helsing fall.

"Van Helsing!" she shouted. She clambered into the driver's seat and bent down to try and reach him. Van Helsing reached up toward her while he still gripped onto the step. Mara leaned down further. She almost had his hand. The axle broke and Van Helsing closed his eyes as he raced toward the wheel.

Frankenstein had leaned down and caught him. The monster lifted Van Helsing up to get Mara's hand. The girl pulled him up as Carl swung Anna into the driver's seat.

The three looked back to see the wolf stand above the flames.

"Jump!" Van Helsing shouted. Anna leapt off the carriage followed by Mara and Veta. Carl and Frankenstein were next. Mara stopped rolling on the ground to see the coach crash and become enveloped by flames.

After wandering around the woods a while, Mara, to much delight, found Veta and Carl safe and sound.

"Anyone, find Frankie?" Mara asked, worried that Dracula might have found him.

"I'm over here." Frankenstein emerged from the bushes. "Are you alright, cousin?" he asked looking at Veta. She nodded.

"Cousin, huh?"

They all whirled around, Mara taking out her pistol, to see Aleera. Mara cocked her pistol and began to fire at the last remaining bride. She didn't even blink at the sound of the bang. Fury rose up in the girl and she began to fire even faster.

Aleera decided not to take any chances and fled.

"One of these days I'm gonna break her neck." Mara said reloading her pistol and placing it back in her holster. They heard a shriek of delight from Aleera. It didn't sound to far off.

"Oh, crud!" Mara said and began running toward the sound, pistol out. Veta, Frankie, and Carl followed. The four emerged from the bushes to see Van Helsing at the edge of a cliff looking at the bride fly away with Anna in her grasp.

Mara raised her gun and aimed. They were out of range and were disappearing fast. Mara roared in aggravation and kicked dust in the air. Everyone else remained silent. Mara screamed at the top of her lungs, kicked dust around and threw small rocks everywhere. Finally, she stopped and her chest heaved up and down.

"I can't believe this! I don't see how things can get much worse. First they find out about Veta, now this." Mara said and fell to the ground on her knees. "The last of the Valerious."

The group came to a town by the light of a cloudy morning. Frankie had his hood over his head to try and avoid suspicion. Mara kept noticing Van Helsing kept pulling his coat around him. _What's wrong with him? It's not that cold._ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blast of wind. Mara pulled out her pistol and stood in front of Veta.

Aleera clicked her tongue and wagged her finger in front of them.

"So much trouble to my master, so much trouble." he said.

"Did you think we were sent to Transylvania for a tea party?" Mara asked sarcastically, hatred filling her voice.

Aleera hissed at her and Mara glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, Aleera would have been dead.

"What do you want?" Van Helsing asked.

"My master commands a trade. The monster, for the princess."

"Some place public, lots of people." Van Helsing said after a moment. Mara, Frankie, Carl and Veta stared at him disbelievingly. Was he serious?

"A place where your master is less inclined to show his…other side."

The bride's face lit up. "Tomorrow night is All Hallow's Eve! There is a wonderful masquerade ball. Vilkova Palace!" Aleera squealed and disappeared.

Mara sighed in anger and put her pistol away.

"Are you CRAZY!!!! We can't let Dracula get a hold of Frankie!!!" Mara shouted at him. Van Helsing closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Mara's face went soft. "Van Helsing?"

"Are you hurt?" Carl asked. Van Helsing shook his head 'no' and pushed the friar's hand away from his coat. Frankenstein lunged forward and pulled the coat to the side. Bite marks, from the werewolf. Mara quickly put her hand over her mouth as she inhaled sharply.

"He has been bitten by the werewolf." Frankenstein said. Van Helsing pulled his coat back over the wound. Mara was immobile from her shock. _No, not Van Helsing. No. He's never messed up. There is no way he could've been bitten._ she thought. Van Helsing was the rock that held them up. Now the rock had crumbled.

"Now you will become that which you have hunted to passionately." Frankenstein said. Mara looked to Veta. She had sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees. Van Helsing drew his blow gun.

"I'm sorry." Van Helsing said, sadness in his eyes. Veta began to cry behind Mara. They both knew what was coming.

"May others be as passionate in their hunting of you." Frankenstein said and then glanced at Mara. The girl knew she would one day grow up and be forced to kill Van Helsing, her current occupation being what it was. He was a monster, she was a monster hunter. There was no getting around it. Once day, she would have to end his life. That was the fact that hurt her most of all.

Van Helsing put the blow gun to his lips and blew. Mara turned around as she heard the darts fly out. Then was the sickening sound of Frankenstein hitting the ground. She bit her lower lip as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Mara felt trapped, tied down. She was drowning and couldn't get to the surface. Mara could feel something coming she hadn't felt in a long time, tears.

She couldn't take it. She had to get out. Mara bolted off running. She ran about four hundred yards down the street and stopped at the edge of the river. Mara crouched down and held herself as the tears began to flow down her face. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself and the tears fell.

Van Helsing tried to go after her, but Carl held him back.

"Give her time." was all the friar said.

"She's going through even more than I am. Think about it. If someone doesn't kill you, she will. She won't have a choice. How would you feel if you were in the same situation?" Veta told him.

Moments later, Mara had returned, her face dry and free of tears. Her eyes were still red from her crying, but there was hatred in them.

"I just want to end this." was all she said. Van Helsing noticed a change in her. She was hard, furious. She was stone. She had turned into him.

They had all purchased costumes. Van Helsing's costume had enough room for all his weapons. Carl looked hilarious in his jester outfit. Veta's dress was long and white. The sleeves went to her elbows and the fabric had sheen to it. The dress had a silver rope belt that matched the silver mask.

Mara's dress was long and black. It parted like a V at the top to show white underneath and did the same at the bottom. She wore it with black gloves that went past her elbows. The dress was strapless and had a gold belt that matched her mask. Both girls were in heels.

"How do women walk in these things?" Veta said and tripped.

"Don't ask me." Mara replied. She got her balance easily since her boots had about a half inch heel but these were much taller.

They watched as Van Helsing and Carl hid Frankenstein and then they made their way to the ball.

The doors to the palace opened and they walked in. Mara tapped Veta on the shoulder and nodded toward the stairs. Mara knew the dance floor would be incredibly crowed and you wouldn't be able to see three feet in front of you. The girls ran up the steps doing their best not to attract attention. Van Helsing spun around and followed them. Mara stopped at a balcony and looked down over the party. Veta and Van Helsing stopped beside her, Carl stepping up behind them about a minuet later.

"Where are they?" Van Helsing asked.

"There they are." Mara said finding Anna dancing with Dracula.

"That is a horrible dress." Veta mumbled. Mara looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. "It is." Veta argued. Mara sighed and shook her head.

"Carl, I need you to do something for me." Van Helsing said.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Carl asked.

"I'm going with you. Who knows what you could get yourself into." Mara said turning to the friar. Van Helsing explained the plan and Mara smiled. It was so simple, yet brilliant.

Down on the dance floor, Mara wandered around with Carl till she found the perfect opportunity.

"Get ready Carl." Mara told him. She waited a moment till Carl got in position. "Now." she whispered.

Carl shoved the fire-eater forward, causing him to set fire to the count's cape. The count turned around and flung off the cape as he picked up the fire eater by the neck. Dracula flung him into wall.

"Carl move!" Mara hissed as she shoved the friar out of the way of the fire eater. Mara herself was tossed back. Her mask flew off once she hit the floor. Thankfully, the count's attention was taken away from her by Van Helsing whisking Anna away from the vampire.

"Gabriel, oh Gabriel." the count called calmly.

Mara scrambled to her feet and ran for the stairs, taking off her heels as she went.

"Veta! Veta!" she whispered trying to find her friend. "Veta, where are you?" Mara found Van Helsing and Anna. "Van Helsing, I can't find Veta." Mara told him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…" the Dracula began.

"And now we have to run." Mara mumbled looking down at all the vampires.

"Van Helsing!!!" the count shouted. The crowd yelled and began to run toward them.

Van Helsing and Mara bolted off while Anna grabbed a mace. Van Helsing went back and pulled her along with him. They ran into a room and locked the door.

"What do we do now?" Mara asked, still looking for any sign of Veta. A banging began on the door. The three looked at each other and then the window. They smiled and began to run.

"I know what it's for!" Carl ran in shouted holding the small glass ball in his hands. "Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" the three shouted. Anna and Van Helsing pulled Carl along with them. Mara screamed as she fell into the catacomb below. She came up gasping for air as the rain fell on her face. Light flooded out of the castle and the screams of the vampires could be heard.

"Carl, you're a genius!" Van Helsing exclaimed.

"A genius with access to unstable chemicals." Carl replied.

They heard something and turned. They saw Igor on a boat with about half a dozen Dwergi on it. Frankenstein was chained to the mast…along with Veta.

"Veta!!" Mara shouted. She took a deep breath and began to swim toward the boat at top speed. Van Helsing did as well.

From the boat, Veta could see Mara swimming toward them. "Mara!" she shouted. "Mara!! Mara!! Ma…" her cried were muffled by Igor tying on a gag.

Mara swam faster and faster. The gate began to close, it would be close. The gate almost touched the water and with a final push, Mara was on the other side. Van Helsing, however, was not so lucky.

Mara pushed off the gate, tears of anger and frustration threatening to come up. She swam as hard as she could. Suddenly, she felt claws in her shoulder and lifted out of the water. Next thing she knew, Mara was flying through the air toward the iron gate. She hit it with a thud and sank down into the water.

Van Helsing began pull the bars open as much as he could. He could open them just a little, but it was enough. Mara began to sink below the surface as she fought off the darkness that threatened to consume her. Van Helsing reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the small space in the bars and held her against him. She was weak and he could feel it.

Van Helsing looked back at the boat holding Frankenstein and Veta. All he could see was hopelessness.

"I'll find you!!…I'll get you both back and set you free!! I swear to God!!!" Van Helsing promised. Carl said something but Mara couldn't hear it. Her head was swimming as the distant voice of Van Helsing echoed through her head. Next thing she knew, the world was slipping from her as she slid underwater and blackness consumed her.


	7. The Past Returns

(A/N: New chapter. After this is the epilog and I'm done!! Reviews…

**__**

Artemis 1860: Wow, you're fast. Don't worry, it's not ending there. I'm not evil…if I was evil then I wouldn't write anymore of the story.

**__**

Melancholy Taco: Wow! Your review was long! But confusion understood. It was the Undertaker. The whole eye thing, yeah. One of my friends has light green eyes that are pale. I meant to type 'light' but it came out 'bright' because I was talking to my friend on the phone and not paying attention to what I was doing. The whole reason Mara is good at that will be explained soon, so hold your horses! She is only really good with a sword or pistol. I will take your suggestions. Thanks!

**__**

Sugar-crystal-101: You'll see what happens.

****

Elwin 16: Talk about poor Veta. (Do commentaries. Very funny)

I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Budapest

Mara woke up coughing up water. She was lying on one of the stone floors of the catacombs. Mara sat up and looked at Van Helsing, who was kneeling next to her, and Anna. The look on the girl's face asked 'Did we save them? Are they away from Dracula?'

Anna looked down in reply. Mara bit her lower lip, determined not to cry. Van Helsing picked her up and they left, their number down by two.

Mara slept all the way back to Vaseria. She was exhausted and knew she would need her rest for the up coming battle. They had to find Dracula. They just had to. They had to save Veta. The first place they looked was Frankenstein's castle.

The four burst into the laboratory (each back in their old clothes) and found…nothing.

"They must have taken all the equipment to Dracula's lab." Van Helsing said. Mara sunk down on a crate.

"Then we've lost." Anna said.

"Dracula cannot bring his children to life till the sun sets. We still have time." Carl said.

"Really? I thought vampires hated the night." Mara said sarcastically, a touch of anger in her voice. She put her head back in her hands. "Veta, where are you?" she whispered.

"_Time_! The sun sets in two hours and we've been searching for him for more than four hundred years." Anna pointed out rather loudly.

"At least it's something." Mara said raising her head. She tried to sound optimistic, but instead only sadness came through.

"Well, I wasn't around for those four hundred years, now was I?" Carl said.

Back at Valerious Manor, Mara had the small piece of cloth in her hand as she looked at the map of Transylvania. Van Helsing, Anna and Carl were beside her. She placed the cloth in the area where it was torn out of.

"In the name of God, open this door." she said. To her astonishment, it worked. The rivers turned to ice and the painting vanished, leaving a mirror.

"A mirror." Carl said.

"But Dracula has no reflection in a mirror."

"Maybe, maybe to Dracula it isn't a mirror at all." Van Helsing pointed out.

Mara tried to touch her hand to the mirror. To her surprise, her hand went through.

"Well, that answers that question." she said pulling her hand out, seeing it covered in snow.

Van Helsing grabbed a torch and stood in front of the mirror.

"See you on the other side." he said.

"There is no way you are going without me. Veta needs me. The sooner I get there the better." Mara said buttoning her coat and she slipped on her gloves as she put on her hat. She grabbed a torch and stood next to the monster hunter. Van Helsing looked at the girl. _Amazing. Here we are, the mission we may not come back from, but she is not concerned for her life but her friend's. _Van Helsing thought.

He took her hand and they stepped through the portal together.

Castle Dracula was a frozen wasteland covered in frozen corpses and was built to strike fear in the hearts of all who beheld it. Soon, Anna was next to them.

"Castle Dracula." she said. The group began to move forward till they heard Carl coming through. They all turned to see him come though, arms held out and eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he turned right around to ran into the mirror. He hit the glass and fell flat on his rear.

In spite of herself, Mara smiled and laughed slightly. The friar quickly stood and ran over to them.

"Do we have a plan? It doesn't have to be Wellington's at Waterloo but some sort of plan would be nice." Carl asked.

"We are going in there and stop Dracula." Anna said.

"And kill anything that gets in our way." Van Helsing finished.

"Let me know how that goes." Carl said and began to try and run away.

"Oh no you don't." Mara said grabbing his collar and yanking him back. "It's all for one and one for all on this mission."

Van Helsing dropped the torch and grabbed Carl and Anna's collars. Mara realized what was going on and grabbed onto his neck. Van Helsing jumped straight up to the transom on top of the door. He then jumped down into the foyer. Van Helsing then crouched on the ground. Mara bent down, trying to see if he was alright. He looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Well, as grateful as I am to be out of the cold, that doesn't seem like a good thing." Carl said, sounding near panicked. Van Helsing stood, after a moment of pain.

Mara looked around. The place a covered in cocoons, each with a wire attached.

"Oh my God…" she whispered. There were thousands of sacks, maybe near a million of them.

"If he brings all these to life," Anna started.

"The world would be a smorgasbord." Van Helsing finished.

"And we all know how fun that would be." Mara said sarcastically.

They heard mumbling near them. It was Igor.

"How did you…" Impossible." he said. Mara immediately pulled out her dagger and threw it at him. The dagger went through his sleeve and cut into the stone behind him, pinning Igor to the wall. Mara pulled out her pistol as they all gathered around their catch.

"Please don't kill me." he pleaded.

"And why not?" Mara said putting the barrel to his head. She was clearly angry at him for helping to take Frankenstein and Veta. Her thoughts of rage were interrupted by a cry. Van Helsing glanced through a window with metal bars next to Igor, who was definitely stuck to the wall.

"You got lucky." Mara told him and removed her pistol. She returned it to it's resting place on her hip as she looked down through the window. There was Frankenstein, frozen in a block of ice. All of a sudden, there was a roar above them. Mara's head jerked upward.

"My master has awakened." Igor said.

The chain that was connected to Frankenstein's frozen prison began to move upward. Van Helsing began to pull the bars apart, but the opening was to small.

"Move over." Mara said as Frankenstein began to wail below them.

"There is a cure." Frankenstein suddenly said.

"What?" Van Helsing asked.

"Dracula has a cure to lift the curse of the werewolf." Frankenstein said. Mara then lunged out and tried to grab him. Van Helsing grabbed her other hand so she wouldn't fall. Mara touched the ice a second before the monster was out of reach and she began to fall.

"Go, find the cure. Save yourself." Frankenstein said and was gone.

Van Helsing held tight to her hand as Mara placed her free hand on his. To fall would be _very_ bad. Van Helsing pulled her up and set her on the ground.

"That wasn't one of my best ideas." the girl mumbled. "So what do we do now?"

"You heard him. C'mon, let's find it." Anna told him.

"Why? Why does Dracula have a cure?" Van Helsing asked.

"I don't care." Anna said.

"_I_ do.

"Because…" the friar spoke up. "the only thing that can kill him is a werewolf. The painting, that's what it meant." Carl said.

That was all Mara needed to know. With that, the girl silently slipped away to find the nearest set of stairs. Dracula _could_ be defeated. There was a small ray of hope. It wasn't much, but it was something. That was all she needed. Mara got to the end of the hall and turned back. Van Helsing and Anna were kissing.

"So he is human." she smiled and raced up the stairs. Her flight up them was uneventful, thankfully. Then she found the lab.

"Let the hunt begin." she whispered. They already had Frankenstein strapped to the table of sorts. Her eyes moved past them and found Veta. The hem of her dress was now torn and her hair was a mess. She looked like she had not slept since she was taken. Frankly, Mara didn't blame her. Then, Mara spotted the chain around Veta's ankle. The chain was long and it was attached to one of the machines to ensure her probability of escape was slim to none.

Mara ducked down as a Dwerger walked past her. Dracula grabbed Veta by the back of the neck. Mara froze. What was he going to do?

"Work the generator." he told her. Veta didn't move. "If you value your life, I suggest you do as I say." the vampire said and tossed her to the ground. Mara looked across the room and saw a bit of a muddy black coat quickly disappear behind a column.

"Van Helsing." she whispered. Then she saw it, Dracula was getting dangerously close to the monster hunter's hiding place. Mara had to distract him, but still give Veta the chance to get out. Her mind was racing and time was running out. Mara pulled out her trusty pistol.

"I'm going to get myself killed tonight." she whispered as she stood. She ran out into the lab and shot at Veta's chain. The chain broke as Dracula turned and saw her.

"Veta, run!" Mara shouted running towards her friend. Mara pushed Veta in front of her as the two ran like heck. Suddenly, Mara was caught by her coat. Dracula had her. She slipped it off and ran as hard as she could. Then Dracula was in front of her.

"Keep running Veta!!" Mara shouted before she was knocked back by the vampire. Mara grabbed her coat as she scrambled back into the lab. She slipped it on as she tried to lose Dracula in the maze of machines. Suddenly, there was a loud roar and the lab shook. Sparks flew everywhere as Mara screamed and fell to the ground.

"Give me **LIFE**!" Dracula roared, his attention turning to the monster above him as the first bolt almost woke his children. Then he saw him. Van Helsing was freeing Frankenstein. Dracula transformed with a roar of fury. Next thing Mara knew, he was gone.

The girl stayed in her hiding spot, till Van Helsing landed three feet in front of her.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" she said bending over him. His shirt was torn and he was soaking wet. She helped him to his feet as another lightning bolt shook the lab. Mara screamed as she fell to the ground once more.

Mara was back up first and helped Van Helsing to do the same once more. The two walked out into the lab to see it almost destroyed from the two bolts. Two Dwergers passed them that were on fire.

"You are to late my friend. My children LIVE!!"

They turned to see Dracula.

"Then the only way to kill them, is to kill you." Mara said just before Van Helsing pushed her behind him.

"Correct." Dracula said with almost a smirk on his face.

"So be it." Van Helsing said and turned to look at the clock, which began to toll midnight. "One." he said and roared. Mara knew what was happening. He was transforming.

She quickly backed away from him.

"No, this can't be right." Dracula said as Van Helsing grew in size. Next thing Mara knew, Van Helsing was a _huge_ black wolf with _very_ sharp teeth.

"We are part of the same game, Gabriel. Let us not find ourselves on the opposite side of the board." Dracula said. Was that a trace of nervousness in his voice?

"You can't talk your way out of this one." Mara said. Dracula took flight toward the skylight. The wolf jumped up and grabbed him as Mara shot holes in the bat's wings. The two monsters crashed onto the machines. Fire and sparks flew everywhere. Mara screamed and ducked behind the nearest thing she could find, her hat falling off her head.

Dracula was human again. "You are being used Gabriel, as was I. But I escaped and so can you."

"You are just going to use _him_, instead!" Mara shouted no longer in her hiding place.

"We could be friends, partners, brothers in art." Dracula tried to convince him. The wolf pounced and Dracula changed again. Dracula fled, but accidentally flew through a blue spark of electricity and crashed on the catwalk. He was back in human form, blood covering the scratches on his face and it looked like his left arm was bleeding.

"I can give you your memories, Gabriel. I can give you your life back." Dracula said. The wolf jumped up on the catwalk. Dracula took his bat form and tried to fly away but the wolf caught him by the neck. The wolf growled and Dracula roared.

Suddenly the wolf began to shrink and was Van Helsing once more. Van Helsing jumped down from the catwalk and staggered backward as Dracula changed into human form. Mara ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

The girl stood in front of him. She knew he was weak, and that Dracula knew he was weak.

"Did I mention, it was _you_ who murdered me?" Dracula stated more than asked. "It must be such a burden, to be the Left hand of God."

Suddenly, Dracula was behind them. The two whirled around and Mara put herself between Van Helsing and Dracula.

"I also, would like the return of my ring." Dracula said showing his left hand. His ring finger was missing. Van Helsing looked at the ring on his hand as the two began to back away from the approaching vampire. Suddenly, Dracula's tone changed.

"You used to have a family, Gabriel. About seven or eight years ago, I believe. You were so happy, you and your wife. Her blood was so rich and sweet. However, I did miss your daughter. Funny you should return with her at your side." Dracula said glaring at Mara.

Van Helsing and Mara looked at each other with surprise. _He's my father!!_ she thought. But she couldn't think of that now. Now, she had to deal with Dracula. Mara pulled out her pistol and fired at him. All of a sudden, Dracula had shoved her onto the floor with her pistol gone flying. Now, there was nothing between Van Helsing and Dracula.

"Don't be afraid Gabriel. I will give you your life back, your memories." Dracula said fangs growing.

"Some things are better left forgotten." Van Helsing said as the clouds cleared outside. The wolf had returned. Dracula changed into his bat form and the wolf pounced. Mara scrambled up and ran toward the door. She turned back to see the wolf bite the vampire. He screamed at clawed at the wound as black blood oozed out of it. Dracula's body shrank until only the bones were left. Then the bones themselves turned into dust and the wind blew them away.

Anna and Veta ran up next to Mara. She had a needle with a red serum in her hand.

"Give me that." Mara said and took it. She pulled out her rifle and put it in the barrel. The wolf saw her and began to charge. _God help us if this doesn't work._ Mara prayed. Mara fired and the needle flew through the air and landed squarely in the wolf's stomach as it pounced on Mara. The girl let out a scream.

The wolf looked up and roared at Anna, then straightened. He pulled the empty needle out and looked at it. The hair began to fall off as the wolf was now Van Helsing once again. Carl rushed in but Van Helsing didn't notice since he was looking at the girl on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was motionless.

"Is she…dead?" Veta asked Anna.

"I…I think so."

Van Helsing sat on the ground and cradled the girl against his chest, sadness filling his eyes. Veta began to ball.

"I…can't believe it." Carl said.

"She tried to protect…me." Van Helsing whispered as he began stroking her hair.

"She was a little annoying at times but…I still thought of her as my own." Carl said.

"I heard that." came a weak voice. Van Helsing looked down to see that Mara was awake, and alive.

"Hi. Don't ever do that again. It hurts…a lot." Mara said. Van Helsing only laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I was worried about you." The monster hunter told her.

"You are my dad after all." Mara said.

"He's your _what_!?!" Veta shouted bending down to her.

"I'll explain later."


	8. Epilog

(A/N: Final chapter. It's short. Reviews:

**__**

Sugah-crystal-101: Glad you liked how soon I updated.

****

Artemis 1860: It bugged me that Anna died, so I altered the ending. Here's is more.

I don't won Van Helsing)

****

Vatican City, Rome

"Bless me father for I have sinned." Van Helsing said kneeling in the confessional. The curtain rose.

"Glad to see you have returned Van Helsing. I assume you have defeated Dracula?" the Cardinal asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy." Mara said.

"It only took a werewolf." Veta said.

"Carl, get your elbow out of my hip." Anna told him. It was a little tight with five people in the confessional.

"Did you find what you were looking for Van Helsing?" the Cardinal asked.

"We both did." Mara smiled at Van Helsing.

"Tell me, who are you Van Helsing?" the Cardinal asked.

Van Helsing turned to him. "I'm a father."

"Excuse me but, um, it's a little tight in here." Veta remarked.

The Cardinal hit the lever that raised the door.

"So tell me Van Helsing, who are your companions?" The cardinal asked.

"This is my friend, Veta Frankenstein and Anna Valerious." Mara replied.

"I don't believe you are Van Helsing." The cardinal said.

"No, but I am _a_ Van Helsing. Didn't we tell you? Gabriel's my father." Mara said smirking as she lowered her hat over her eyes.

"Oh great, another one." the Cardinal said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you get used to them." Anna said smiling as Van Helsing took her hand.

Mara looked around. She finally knew who she was…and it felt great. To top it all off, she knew who her father was, who just happened to be the Left hand of God. Life would be very different from now on.

The End

(A/N: That's it for this story. I'd like to thank this website, Vampress for bugging me to update, all my reviewers, the people who worked so hard to bring us the movie _Van Helsing_, and my little muses in my head. To sign off, I leave you with the great words of Van Helsing:

__

"There are those who go through the front door, then there are those who live just a little bit longer.")


End file.
